infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Infamous Wiki:Sourcing Policy
The following is the official Infamous Wiki Attribution policy. The ''Infamous'' Wiki is not a forum for personal or original thought. All and any information on the wiki must be attributable to a verifiable source, the names of which are listed below. Although everything on the wiki must be attributable, in practice, not all material is attributed. Editors must provide attribution for quotations and any material that is challenged or likely to be challenged, or it may be removed. The burden of evidence lies with the editor wishing to add or retain the material. If an article topic has no reliable sources, the Infamous Wiki should not have an article on it. Key principles Original thought The Infamous Wiki does not publish original thought. Original thought refers to material that is not attributable to a reliable, published source. This includes unpublished facts, arguments, ideas, statements, and personal opinion; any unpublished analysis or synthesis of published material. It is forbidden to include such information, especially when accompanied with an introduction such as "This is pure speculation, but" All information on an article must be attributed to a reliable source, and any material added to articles must be explicitly presented in said source. Reliable sources Due to the rather limited amount of media currently existing within the Infamous universe, in order to be classed as a "reliable source," a medium must meet the following criteria; #The medium must be published by, or endorsed by, Sucker Punch Productions and relate explicitly to the ''Infamous'' series. #Information given on an official Sucker Punch forum should only be considered canon (see Point 3) when it is published by an administrator of the forum, and subsequently an employee of Sucker Punch, and confirmed as fact in said post. #Information given in any medium must explicitly indicate a view before it is entered into the article; for example, the assumption that an an unknown individual is xxx is not permitted based on ambiguous data. Speculation or "news" posted on popular gaming websites does not constitute a reliable source, and cannot be included unless supported by one of the above. Reliable sources Below is a list of "reliable sources"; *Administrators, or employees of Sucker Punch, on [http://www.suckerpunch.com/index.php?option=com_fireboard&Itemid=85&func=showcat&catid=18 the InFamous 2 forums]. *Administrators, or employees of Sucker Punch, on the Sucker Punch forums. *The game series; **''Infamous'' **''Infamous 2'' *Written material; **''Infamous: Post Blast'' **''Infamous'' (comics) Canonicity Despite the limited amount of material available to the Infamous series, as mentioned above, the possibility of conflicting information is present. As such, the following assumptions should be made before information is entered into the article; #The videogames Infamous and Infamous 2 are the highest tier of canon. If any information given in another videogame or medium explicitly contradicts that given in these two games, it is considered non-canon. For example, if Infamous: Post Blast says it took Cole MacGrath three days to heal from his injuries from The Blast, whilst Infamous clearly indicates it only took two, the article will cite the game over the comic. #The canonicity of the mediums is tiered; the highest tier being the aforementioned game. The second highest are the graphic novels Infamous: Post Blast and ''Infamous'' (comics). #Here on the Infamous Wiki, the Good karma path is always canon, unless otherwise is noted by Sucker Punch themselves. Quotations Quotations must be sourced. Citing a source Once a source is found for the information to be added, the user who wishes to add the information must also cite it. However, a few key points must be observed. Introduction Do not cite sources in the introduction; most, if not all of the information in the introduction is mentioned again later in the article and should be cited within the main text. This helps to limit congestion of the introductory text and keep the overall presentation respectable. If, however, a sourced piece of information is not mentioned again in the main text, cite it where required. Positioning Citations go immediately after punctuation and outside of quotation marks, with no space between the end of a sentence and a reference tag. It must be made directly after that which is being cited, so as to prevent confusion to the reader. If an entire paragraph cites information from a single source, then simply place the citation at the end of the paragraph. Format Citations must be inserted as follows; *For the single insertion of a citation, proceed as follows. On the Edit page, enter: Infamous: DC Comics *For multiple insertions of the same citation, proceed as follows. On the Edit page, this is placed at the first insertion point: Infamous: DC Comics *This is placed at the second and all subsequent insertion points of citation: Real-world references Real-world references should be kept to a minimum, and mentioned only in the 'Trivia' section of an article. The references must add something constructive to the article, and come from a source reliable in relation to the field it is from. Reference list At the bottom of the article, just before categories and appearance templates such as the following must be inserted; Notes and references Category:Policies